California Dragon: Angela Serafini
by digital devotion
Summary: Thirty years have passed since Jake Long was fourteen. There's no longer a single American Dragon: there are three! This is the story of the California Dragon, Angela Serafini! Get ready to follow Angela and her bumbling sorcerer best friend, Spoof!
1. Characters Page

**Disclaimer:** I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of the characters from it. However, I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't intentionally steal any of my characters. Also, please don't steal my plotline.

**Author's Notes:** There are quite a few original characters created for this story. This is a page all about the characters, some of who do not come into the story until later. I will add in the villians at a later time. Any N/A information will be added in later. Since I'm just now writing the story, I don't know every single detail yet.

* * *

**Characters Page**

**Angela May Serafini "Angie"**

**Role:** The main character.

**Biography:** Angie is a confident sixteen-year-old who knows she can accomplish whatever she puts her mind to. She isn't overconfident and thinks deeply before she does anything.

**Descriptions:**

(human form) Angie has dark brown hair that frames her face. Her eyes are an intense green and get flecked with gold when she becomes angry. She wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath a navy blue t-shirt with a yellow crescent moon on the front. Her jeans are a regular blue. She wears yellow, fingerless gloves and black sneakers with yellow laces.

(dragon form) Angie has silver scales and a belly with rainbow stripes. She has brown hair that flies freely around her neck and head. She has no spikes running down her back, but her tail ends in three, curved spikes that are an inky black in color. Her claws and the sharp tips of her wings are black as well.

* * *

**Angie's Friends**

**Spencer St. Clair "Spoof"**

**Role:** Angie's best friend.

**Biography:** He is a sorcerer. Spoof often helps Angie with magical problems. He is a very loyal friend who sometimes takes his sorcerer abilities for granted. Spoof can often times manages to make a mess of their rescues, but he and Angie can usually fix things in the end.

**Description:** He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt he made himself with the word "Spoof-tastic" on the front, brown shorts, and black and blue shoes.

00000

**Jason Swartz**

**Role:** Angie's other best friend.

**Biography:** He is smart, funny, and insanely cute. Girls at their high school often swoon over him and get jealous of Angie because she is his best friend.

**Descrption:** Jason has shaggy, black hair with bangs that slash across his forehead and cover his right eye. His eyes are a chocolate brown. He wears a green hoodie over a simple, black t-shirt; gray cargo pants; and black skater shoes.

00000

**Amy Baker**

**Role:** Angie's study buddy friend.

**Biography:** She is a sweet girl who is the bookworm type. Angie usually studies for school with Amy.

**Description:** Amy has blonde hair normally kept up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Amy is never seen without a couple of books in her arms or her light brown backpack.

00000

**Henry Claude**

**Role:** Angie's class clown friend.

**Biography:** Henry is a cheerful guy who has a bit of a crush on Angie, but she doesn't return the feeling. He's a class clown as well and is known for his practical jokes.

**Description:** Henry has sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a brown t-shirt with a tattered, blue jacket; red shorts; and blue and white tennis shoes. He can be counted on to have whoopee cushions and various other practical joke items shoved in his pockets.

00000

**Lindsay Walters "Zee"**

**Role:** Angie's quiet friend.

**Biography:** She is more on the quiet, shy side which most people contribute to the fact that she is in a wheelchair. Rather than talk to people, she sits in the corner of the room and just observes her surroundings. Angie, Spoof, and occasionally Jason, are the only people she really talks to.

**Description:** She has natural red-brown hair and blue eyes. Zee wears a red and black t-shirt and always has a purple blanket draped over her legs.

* * *

**Other Characters**

**Willow**

**Role:** Angie's animal guardian.

**Biography:** Willow helps Angie with things like potions and knowledge about what sort of creatures she's fighting or helping.

**Description:** She is a three-hundred-year-old, black cat with green eyes.

00000

**Langdon Remington**

**Role:** The Kansas Dragon, or Middle American Dragon.

**Biography:** He lives in Kansas and takes care of magical problems that arise in the middle of America.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Anna Rockwell**

**Role:** The head cheerleader at Racoon County High School.

**Biography:** The cutest girl at school and the queen bee.

**Description:** N/A

**Notes Reguarding Anna:** Jason has a crush on her. Despite the fact he knows most of the girls at the high school like him, Jason is hesitant to ask Anna out.

00000

**Mrs. Knight**

**Role:** Angela's English teacher at Raccoon County High School.

**Biography:** She is known for giving lots of homework.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Mr. Petersen**

**Role: **Angela's science teacher at Raccoon County High School.

**Biography:** He gives out review sheets for the students to study off for his tests.

**Description:** N/A

**

* * *

******

Angie's Family

**Deceased Relatives**

**Guiseppe and Eleanora Serafini **

**Role:** Angie's great-great-great-grandparents on her father's side.

**Biography:** Guiseppe was the last dragon in the family before Great Aunt Annunciata. Angela is the sixth generation since they were alive. Guiseppe wrote a book about everything he learned about being a dragon, and it was passed down through the family to Angela.

**Description:** N/A

**Living Relatives**

**Gianleone III and Angela (Nanni) Serafini**

**Role:** Angie's grandparents on her father's side.

**Biography:** They are the parents of Pietro Serafini III and Alessandra Serafini II.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Annunciata Serafini**

**Role:** Angie's dragon master.

**Biography:** Angie's great-aunt on her father's side. Aunt Ann was the last Italian Dragon before she retired and gave up her duty to another Italian dragon family. (The Aguzzo family now hold the Italian dragon duties.)

**Description:** She has brown hair and blue eyes.

00000

**Marcello and Lucia Ziccardo**

**Role:** Distant cousins of Angela.

**Biography:** The son and daughter-in-law of Luigi and Rosina (Serafini) II Ziccardo. They are the parents of Luigi Ziccardo II and Rosina Ziccardo.

**Descriptions:** N/A

00000

**Pietro Serafini III and Carmela (De Clemente) Serafini**

**Role:** Angie's father and mother.

**Biography:** Pietro's family used to have many dragons, but since Guiseppe's time there have only been a few. Pietro knows a little about the magical world and Carmela learned about it from her husband.

**Description: **N/A

00000

**Michelangelo and Alessandra (Serafini) II Matani**

Role: Angela's aunt and uncle on her father's side.

Biography: Michelangelo is a sorcerer, a power that he passed on to their kids. They had Dante Matani and Tessa Matani. Michelangelo's parents are Dante and Tessa (Baranelli) Matani, and his mother is a sorceress.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Luigi Ziccardo II**

**Role:** Distant relation of Angela.

**Biography:** The son of Marcello and Lucia Ziccardo. He owns a shop that he created in the magical world that delivers magical packages called Ziccardo Delivery. It's a very profitable business.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Guido Esposito and Rosina (Ziccardo) Esposito **

**Role:** Distant relations of Angie.

**Biography:** They are the parents of Caterina, Lucia, and Isabella Esposito.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Gianleone Serafini "Leo"**

**Role:** Angie's ten-year-old brother.

**Biography:** He thinks that it is really awesome that his sister is a dragon.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Dante Matani "Danny"**

**Role:** Angie's cousin.

**Biography:** He is a sorcerer, like his father.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Tessa Matani "Tess"**

**Role:** Angie's cousin.

**Biography:** She has a sharp tongue that matches her quirky attitude. She is a sorceress.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Caterina Esposito "Cat"**

**Role:** Distant relation of Angie.

**Biography:** She is often called on to babysit Leo when Angela is away doing her dragon duties.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Lucia Esposito "Lucy"**

**Role:** Distant relation of Angie.

**Biography:** Lucy is one of Angie's favorite relatives. During family holidays, Angie usually hangs with Lucy and Bella.

**Description:** N/A

00000

**Isabella Esposito "Bella"**

**Role:** Distant relation of Angie.

**Biography:** During family holidays, Angie hangs with Bella and Lucy.

**Description:** N/A

**

* * *

**

The Dragon Council

**Consuela Cortez**

**Role:** One of the dragons in the Dragon Council.

**Biography:** She originated from Spain and was the Spanish Dragon for a year before stepping down and allowing her older brother take the role. Her older brother, Manuel, was originally in line to be the Spanish Dragon but could not fulfill his duties because he developed cancer. Once the cancer was in remission, Consuela allowed her brother to take her place. Now, Consuela is part of the Dragon Council. She is the peacemaker between Ehno and Seamus.

**Descriptions:**

(human form) Consuela has olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a traditional, brightly colored Spanish dress.

(dragon form) N/A

00000

**Ehno Calasso**

**Role:** One of the dragons in the Dragon Council.

Biography: He originated from Italy, like Angela's family, but he was never in line to be the Italian Dragon. He is the most stead-fast in his decisions out of the three Dragon Council members and is the one to cause the most disagreements. He often gets annoyed by Seamus, causing the two to get into verbal squabbles.

**Descriptions:**

(human form) Ehno has blonde hair and blue/green eyes. He wears a plain, white t-shirt and tan slacks.

(dragon form) N/A

00000

**Seamus O'Baffle**

**Role:** One of the dragons on the Dragon Council.

**Biography:** Seamus was once the Irish Dragon, but he retired and allowed his cousin, Temair O'Baffle, to take over. Now, Seamus is part of the Dragon Council. He is the least serious of the three and often gets into verbal struggles with Ehno. Seamus is also the youngest of the dragons on the Council. He greatly respects Consuela.

**Descriptions:**

(human form) He has red hair and green eyes. Seamus wears brightly colored shirts with a green snakeskin vest; tattered jeans; and brown sandals.

(dragon form) N/A

**

* * *

******

Characters from Show

**Jacob Long "Jake"**

**Role:** Father of the NYC Dragon.

**Biography:** Jake is now in his early forties. He is married to Rose. They have three children together: Trevor, Jacob Junior, and Lillian.

Since Jake is no longer the American Dragon, he now runs his grandfather's old store, Canal Street Electronics, after Lao Shi died. Jake is Trevor's dragon master, so Trevor often goes to the store to train and help his father around the shop (which still doesn't see that many customers).

Jake's dragon abilities remain the same, so he can still fly, use superhuman strength, and breath fire.

**Description:** Jake still has spiked, black and green hair.

00000

**Arthur P. Spudinski "Spud"**

**Role:** Father of a friend of the NYC Dragon

**Biography:** Spud is now in his early forties. He married Macy Prince, who he met when she applied to be assistant manager at his skateboard and videogame shop, VideoBoards. Together, they run VideoBoards and makes sure it's stocked with all the latest skateboards and videogames for their customers. They have a daughter named Jasmine.

Spud is still a computer genius and sometimes fixes customers' computers for a little extra cash. Much like he was when he was younger, he doesn't like to do much work. Macy doesn't mind his slacking ways because she prefers to be in control of their finances and merchandise.

**Description:** Spud has brown hair.

00000

**Trixie (Carter) Jones **

**Role:** Mother of a friend of the NYC Dragon

**Biography:** Trixie is in her early forties. She is married to Kevin Jones, one of the major models for the line of Carter Calamity men's polo shirts. They have a son named Steven.

She started her own clothing line business called Carter Calamity, which is doing extremely well even though she doesn't run it herself any more. The line started out for teen girls in the beginning before expanding to teen boys, women, men, and finally infants. She originally planned to start it to make money to help pay for college to be a surgeon. She handed over the business to one of her employees and still gets money from the Carter Calamity line of clothes. She now works as a surgeon at a New York hospital.

Trixie is still just as sassy and energetic as she used to be, though she's lost some of her tomboyish charms. She is still highly cautious, so whenever Steven goes out to help Trevor, she warns her son to be careful.

**Description:** Trixie has dark skin and black hair.

00000

**Fu Dog**

**Role:** Trevor's animal guardian

**Biography:** The 600-year-old Shar-pei is still around. He is now Trevor's animal guardian and lives with the Long family, going back and forth between the Long's home and the electronics shop depending on where Jake is. He continues to keep magical records and make potions whenever Jake or Trevor needs him. He is still just as easily manipulated with food and gets into gambling debts.

Fu finally met the dog of his dreams. Cecelia, a 400-year-old talking Welsh Corgi, lives with Fu at the Longs' home. They have three puppies: Arnie, Ralph, and Princess. Arnie and Ralph live with the Jones and Princess lives with the Spudinskis.

**Description:** Fu is a gray, talking Shar-pei with lots of wrinkles.

00000

**Haley Kay (Long) Adler**

**Role:** Trevor's aunt

**Biography:** Haley is in her late thirties. She married Nicholas Adler, who she met at the Macy's Christmas Parade back when she was in her early twenties. Nicholas has a daughter from a previous marriage where his wife died of cancer. Haley's step-daughter is named Paige. Nick and Haley had a son together they named Thomas.

Haley works as a secretary at a local law firm where Nicholas works. He was able to get her the job after she was fired from her last secretarial job at a law firm that was going broke.

**Description:** She has long, black hair.

00000

**Rose Long**

**Role:** Mother of the NYC Dragon.

**Biography:** Rose is in her early forties. She is just as caring, thoughtful, and loving as she was when Jake first met her. She's very happy with her life right now and thankful to Jake for allowing her to live a life free of the Huntsclan. After remembering everything that happened in her first reality, Rose is now a highly skilled fighter. She had three children with Jake: Trevor, Jacob Junior, and Lillian.

Rose works at a local karate dojo, where she teaches karate to children in elementary, middle, and high schools.

**Description:** She has long, blonde hair and blue eyes.

00000

**Jonathan Long**

**Role:** Jake's father and Trevor's grandfather.

**Biography:** He still has a square persona. He's very comfortable now with the fact that he married into a family of dragons. Every once in a while, when he has the time, he will go and watch Trevor's training.

00000

**Susan Long**

**Role:** Jake's mother and Trevor's grandmother.

**Biography:** Susan isn't as stressed out as she used to be now that she now longer has to keep anything magical from her husband. Sometimes she goes with Jonathan to watch Trevor's training.

**

* * *

**

The Kids

**Trevor Lao Shi Long "Trev"**

**Role:** The New York City Dragon, or Eastern Dragon

**Biography:** Trevor is Jake and Rose's sixteen-year-old son. He is the eldest of the three Long children and is the New York City Dragon, or, more commonly known as, the East Dragon. He protects the magical communities that thrive on the east coast, mainly around New York City.

Trevor is much like his father was when he was a teenager. He doesn't have much of a love for rapping, but he does love to skateboard and listen to hip hop music. Trevor and his younger siblings often get into squabbles, just like Jake and Haley did.

**Descriptions:**

(human form) Trevor has black hair with a tint of green just like his father. He wears a red jacket similar to the one that Jake wore in high school over a green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and green tennis shoes.

(dragon form) Trevor is a crimson red with a green stomach. He has a few spikes along his back and tail, which ends in a green, crescent shaped spike. His claws are black and match his mowhawk of black and green hair.

00000

**Jacob Long Junior "Junior"**

**Role:** Trevor's younger brother

**Biography:** Junior is Jake and Rose's thirteen-year-old son. He is the second oldest of the three Long children and is line to be the New York Dragon. For now, he trains with Sun Park, his home economics teacher. The only hobby shared by Junior and his big brother is skateboarding.

Junior often goads Trevor into verbal fights, which sometimes become physical when one of the boys (usually Trevor) gets angry enough. Junior also likes to annoy Lily, but it is all fun and games to him.

**Descriptions:**

(human form) Junior looks like his father but has the blonde hair of his mother. He wears a blue t-shirt with black jeans and red sneakers.

(dragon form) Junior is red with a blue stomach and blonde hair. He doesn't have spikes along his back, but he does have a dark blue spike on the end of his two tails. His wings are bat-like and the membrane is blue. His claws are black.

00000

**Lillian Violet Long "Lily"**

**Role:** Tervor's younger sister.

**Biography:** Lily is Jake and Rose's ten-year-old daughter. She is the youngest of the three Long children. She is not a dragon, but that doesn't stop her. Lily was taught karate by her mother and is a black belt already. Rose has been teaching Lily how to use the staff she used to stop the Dark Dragon, which she kept all these years. Jake and Rose know the sort of magical trouble the family gets into, so they want to make sure Lily can take care of herself.

**Description:** Lily has short cropped, crazily spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the same complexion as her mother. She wears a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans with lighter blue sneakers. Lily has a dragon birthmark twined around her left wrist. The head of the birthmark begins in the middle of the inside of her forearm and the tail ends on the inside of her wrist.

00000

**Jasmine Amelia Spudinski "Jazz"**

**Role:** One of Trevor's best friends.

**Biography:** Jasmine is Spud and Macy's sixteen-year-old daughter. She is an only child. Jazz inherited her father's intelligence and her mother's stubbornness. Even though she is nonmagical, she still helps Trevor during his duties.

Jasmine has the same mentality her father did when he was a teenager. She'd much rather slack around than do any actual work; however, just to appease her mother, she does some work.

**Description:** Jasmine has dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a purple, long-sleeved t-shirt under a puffy, lavender vest; dark blue jeans; and gray sneakers.

00000

**Steven Victor Jones "Stevie"**

**Role:** Trevor's best friend.

**Biography:** Steven is Kevin and Trixie's sixteen-year-old son. He is an only child. Steven inherited his father's good looks and does occasional model work, which gives him spending money that he uses for himself and his friends.

**Description:** Because his mother is dark-skinned and his father is light-skinned, Steven has medium skin. He has black hair like his mother and green eyes like his father. He wears baggy, brown cargo pants and an orange t-shirt with three black stars on the front in a triangular pattern.

00000

**Paige Danielle Adler**

**Role: **Trevor's cousin

**Biography:** Paige is Nick's fifteen-year-old, biological daughter and Haley's step-daughter. Paige is a bit of a girly-girl and likes shopping, talking about boys, and make-up. Though she isn't her real mother, Paige calls Haley "mom" because she has been there since Paige was two.

**Description:** Paige has blonde hair like her biological mother, but it is getting slightly darker as she gets older. She has blue eyes like her father.

00000

**Thomas Reuben Adler "Tommy"**

**Role:** Trevor's cousin

**Biography:** Tommy is Nick and Haley's eleven-year-old son. He is Trevor's cousin. Tommy is into sports, but he is also very smart like his parents. Tommy is in the gifted program at his school, which makes his parents very happy.

**Description:** Tommy has black hair like Haley and blue eyes like Nick.

**

* * *

******

The Puppies

**Arnie**

**Role:** Fu Dog and Cecelia's first born pup.

**Biography:** He lives with his brother, Ralph, at the home of Kevin, Trixie, and Steven Jones. He can speak.

**Description:** He looks like his father but is a light brown and white like his mother.

00000

**Ralph**

**Role:** Fu Dog and Cecelia's second born pup.

**Biography:** He lives with his brother, Arnie, at the home of Kevin, Trixie, and Steven Jones. He can speak.

**Description:** He looks like his mother, but is gray and white.

00000

**Princess**

**Role:** Fu Dog and Cecelia's third born pup.

**Biography:** She lives with Arthur, Macy, and Jasmine Spudinski. She can speak.

**Description:** She looks exactly like her mother.


	2. Episode 1: Enter Angela Serafini

**An American Dragon: Jake Long Fanfiction**

_**California Dragon: Angela Serafini**_

**By: digital devotion**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, but I do own the characters that I created for the purpose of this story. Please don't intentionally steal them.

**Author's Notes:** This is my very first ADJL fanfiction. I'm still learning things about the show as I watch more episodes, so forgive me if anything is not right. I'm trying to get the story as close to an actual television show as possible, but there are some aspects to it that keep it in my own style of novel writing.

There are just a couple of things I want to explain first off.

1) The italic words below Angela's quick introduction are the words to the theme song I wrote for this fanfiction. The bolded **Scene** paragraphs describe the scenes that go with the italic words above them.

2) Further down, toward the end of this "episode," are bolded **Subtitle** sentences. Two characters are speaking in a different language and the **Subtitle** sentences translate the words into English.

3) "_Sentence 1 in a different language_!" Character 1 said. "_Sentence 2 in a different language_!"

**Subtitle:** "Sentence 1 translated into English!" ; "Sentence 2 translated into English!"

Above is an example of how the sentences are translated. Because _Character 1 said_ is located between the two sentences in a different language, I placed a semicolon (;) in between the translated sentences.

I hope that made sense to everyone. I just wanted to make sure that was clear before anybody read further.

* * *

**Episode One **

**Enter Angela Serafini**

My name is Angela Serafini. Most people know me as the California Dragon, or maybe even the Western Dragon. Sometimes I have to wonder if that's all anyone ever sees of me. There's more to me than just being the dragon who saves the day. Nobody understands that I have needs and wants that don't have to do with the magical community, which always seems to be in trouble some way or another.

It seems like every day I'm out saving someone's life, chasing down criminals, or helping someone find their lost kid. Tonight was no different than any of the others. At least, I didn't think it was until...well, you'll see.

* * *

_She's the one, the one and only_

_California Dragon_

**Scene:** A girl with brown hair framing her face is sitting, her head tucked between her knees. She is leaning against something brown that can't be distinguished. She looks up suddenly, her eyes flashing gold. The view pans out to reveal the tree she is leaning against. A dragon is carved out in the tree trunk and it flashes gold.

_She won't stop, 'til she's done_

_California Dragon!_

**Scene:** The brunette girl is shown running down a dark street with a brunette boy and a black cat running along beside her. Behind them is a charging group of mountain trolls.

_Gonna use her dragon powers_

_to make it to the top_

_She's the California Dragon_

_Dragon flight and dragon fire_

**Scene:** The brunette girl is seen as a white dragon, flying across the sky. She flies over some centaurs, who wave at her as she is flying overhead. The dragon begins to fly in a spiral pattern in the air and bursts through a cloud. the view closes in on her face as blue fire bursts from her mouth.

_From Sacramento to L.A._

_Watchful eyes are here to stay_

_On her way as quick as she can_

_:crash:_

_"Angela May!"_

_"Sorry, mom!"_

**Scene:** The brunette's green dragon eyes appear in a view of darkness. The eyes blink a few times before the darkness goes away to reveal, after another blink, the human girl. Another view shows the dragon flying through the air holding the brunette boy she was running with earlier. The view changes to her rushing through a house trying to get a backpack onto her shoulders. The bag knocks something off a table and it crashes to the ground.

_She's the California Dragon_

_Dragon teeth and dragon ears_

_the magic world's got nothin' to fear_

_with the one, the one and only_

_California Dragon_

**Scene:** A view shows the girl as her mouth and ears become a dragon mouth and ears. View changes to her flying over a bunch of leprechauns, goblins, mermaids, centaurs, fairies, unicorns, and other magical creatures.

_"Time for the dragon!"_

**Scene:** The girl is engulfed in a screen of silvery smoke. Shows her arms and legs becoming dragon arms and legs and a tail and wings sprout.

_Watch out Cali_

_here she comes_

_to save the day!_

_"Oh, yeah!"_

**Scene:** Shows the girl standing with the brunette boy from earlier, and another boy with black hair that cuts jaggedly across his face. Behind them is darkness with evil, shadowy figures blinking at them. The girl holds up her left fist and shouts.

* * *

The new moon left a wide, blank space in the sky above us. My best friend, Spencer St. Clair, and I were on a wild goose chase looking for an allegedly crazed werewolf. I'm thinking it was just dumb luck that we were out in the countryside, searching for the werewolf, on the darkest night of the month. What sort of werebeast runs around when there's a _new_ moon?

"Focus, Angela!" my Great Aunt Annunciata said. "This darkness will not help you in your human form."

"Is that a hint that I need to morph?" I asked. Morphing was a word I'd picked up from an old book series called Animorphs that I used to read. "Or should I stay put and let Spoof do some light magic?"

"You decide," Aunt Ann's voice replied.

"Make it quick! My paws are going numb in this cold," Willow, my black cat animal guardian, said from somewhere near my feet.

"Okay, let's do both! Ready for some teamwork, Spoof?" I glanced at the spot where Spoof's wand was glowing.

"Gotcha, Angie," Spoof replied. He raised his wand.

"Time for the dragon!" I said, my little saying to indicate to everyone what I was doing.

The silver smoke that suddenly engulfed me would have been invisible in the darkness if it hadn't been for Spoof suddenly lighting the area with his wand. As the smoke dissolved, I looked around with my newly enhanced dragon eyes.

As a dragon, I have white scales and a rainbow striped stomach. I don't have spikes on my back or tail, but I do have three curved ones on the tip of my tail. My wings are bat-like and leathery. The only thing I keep of my human self are my green eyes and dark brown hair.

"See anything?" I asked Spoof.

"No. I sure hope this werewolf doesn't bite me," Spoof commented. "It was bad enough when I got turned into a werebull."

"Stop complaining and keep looking!" I hissed at him, straining my eyes to see if I could spot any movement in the darkness.

Something moved to our left. We turned to see a shadowy figure disappear behind a tree trunk. I nudged Spoof and indicated that he go left and I would go right. He nodded. I had a bad feeling he wasn't on the same page as me. Spoof gets us into more trouble than any magical creature I've met so far.

Slowly, we crept toward the tree trunk. My dragon ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing trying to be quieted. I couldn't see Spoof anymore. He must have put out the light from his wand to be able to sneak better. But then where was he?

"Hiya!"

I didn't have time to moan in exasperation as the werewolf jumped out from its hiding place and began to run. I flared open my wings and quickly went after the werebeast. With a grunt of effort, I grabbed the werewolf's furry shoulders and jerked whoever it was to a stop.

"Please! I don't want to be made a pet!" the werewolf whimpered.

Okay, this was _definitely_ a girl werewolf.

"A _pet_?" I said, turning the werewolf around so we were facing each other.

The werewolf's blue eyes widened. "The California Dragon! You..."

"What is going on?" Aunt Ann asked as she walked over.

"She said she doesn't want me to make her into a pet," I replied, still confused.

"They said they were going to make me their dog!" the werewolf said hurriedly. She glanced around anxiously. "Please, don't let them take me! I don't want to be a pet!"

"Let _who_ take you? There's no one else out here!" I said. This werewolf was confusing me even more with all her babbling. "Are you sick or something? We got a call from someone who said a crazed werewolf was running around here."

"I'm not sick, and I'm not crazy!" the werewolf snapped angrily. "They're after me! They want to make me a dog!"

"There's nobody else out here!" I repeated.

"That's what you think," a new voice said.

We all spun around to see a maroon dragon standing in the sphere of light coming, once again, from Spoof's wand. He had a black and gray striped chest and stomach. Black spikes ran from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail, which ended in a sharp, black spade. Brown eyes looked at us threateningly. Two, black horns curled up out of his head like the horns of a bull. His wings were bat-like and very muscular.

Behind him were other dragons hiding in the shadows. It was difficult to tell how many there actually were lounging behind him.

"Who are you?" Spoof asked, raising his wind higher.

"We are the Rousseaus!" the maroon dragon hissed. "And we are not very happy with you! You've lost us a valuable pet!"

I snarled at them and curled my black claws menacingly. "Werebeasts are not pets!"

"You disappoint us," the maroon dragon said.

"Dude, we just met you," Spoof commented. "You're awfully judgmental if we've already disappointed you."

"That is beside the point! We had hopes that you would join our forces and aide us in our conquest to rule the entire world! But you are too _angelic_ to be interested in our cause!" the maroon dragon said with a sneer. "Be warned, California Dragon! This is not the last you'll see of the Rousseaus!"

"Aw, darn. I thought this would be our first and last meeting," Spoof said.

The dragons all hissed at us before slipping away into the shadows. I tried to see where they went, but the darkness was too thick.

"You saved me! Oh, thank you!" the werewolf said. "I'm Suzy Wolf. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"No," I said, quietly returning to my human form. "Knowing you're safe is enough for me."

Willow came over. "We brought an antidote to make you human again," the cat said.

"That's okay. I'm happy this way," Suzy said. "My boyfriend and I are both werewolves. We like it that way."

"If you insist," Willow replied. I don't know if the werewolf noticed, but Willow had a tone of voice that made me think she thought Suzy was weird.

"Thank you again for saving me," Suzy said. "I'd better get home before Bill gets too worried."

"Get home safely," Aunt Ann said.

"Thank you." Suzy waved before running off.

I turned to Spoof. "What were you thinking when you shouted? We were supposed to sneak up on her on both sides so she _couldn't_ run!"

"Sorry. I thought you wanted me to scare her toward you," Spoof said. "It worked, didn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "And the Spoof does it again!"

"Angela, now is not the time to criticize your friend," Aunt Ann interupted.

"Why? Because that family of weirdos is on the loose?" I scoffed. "What can they possibly do? Dragons look after the magical community, not try and take it over. Right?"

I noticed Aunt Ann was looking worriedly in the direction the family of dragons had gone.

"Aunt Ann?" I said.

She turned to me. Her blue eyes were full of worry. "I'm afraid this isn't very good, Angela. We need to call the Dragon Council."

"What? Why?" I blinked in surprise. "Just because they wanted to make a werewolf their pet?"

"It's much worse than that," Aunt Ann said. "The Rousseaus are..."

"Are what, Ms. Serafini?" Spoof prodded.

My great aunt sighed. "Evil."

* * *

"So you knew about them but never told me?" I said.

We were at my Aunt Ann's house. Spoof and I had told our parents we were spending the night at her house so that we would go find the "crazed" werewolf without having to bother our families afterwards. Since my dad came from a line of dragons and Spoof's mom is a sorceress, both of our families know about the magical world. Right now, we were sitting on Aunt Ann's couch as she paced around the air mattress on the floor of the living room.

"Yes. The reason I didn't tell you was because the Dragon Council was keeping an eye on them themselves," Aunt Ann explained. "There were only a few instances where the Rousseaus tried to do something, but the plans always failed. It seems that they are at it again."

"At what?" Spoof asked, peeling a piece of red licorice apart.

"The Rousseaus want to rule the entire world. They want to expose the magical world and then rule over both magical and nonmagical communites," Aunt Ann said. "Tomorrow afternoon, we will need to go and speak to the Dragon Council."

"Whatever you say," I replied. "But if we're going to do that, can Spoof and I get to sleep now? I'm beat after trudging through those woods."

"You flew most of the way!" Spoof said, throwing a piece of licorice at me. "We're the ones who had to trudge!"

"Don't get candy all over my living room," Aunt Ann said before slipping away.

I grabbed a handful of licorice from the bowl between us and threw them at him. "You could have done some sort of levitation spell or something!"

"Those take too much concentration," Spoof replied, grabbing the licorice I'd thrown at him and cramming it all into his mouth. "Mmm ooo azzy."

"You're too lazy? Well, you're not lazy enough if you can complain!" I said.

He stuck out his tongue, revealing the chewed up licorice in his mouth. "Eww, Spoof!" I threw a couch pillow at him. "Get on the air mattress so I can go to sleep!"

Spoof slid off of the couch and crawled over to the air mattress. "Waaver ooo ay, mmmtee agonnn!"

I flung myself onto my pillow. "Go to sleep, you weirdo."

"G'night, Angie."

"'Night, St. Spoof."

* * *

"I can't believe Mrs. Knight gave us so much homework," Jason said. He was leaning against the locker next to mine. Jason Swartz is my normal, nonmagical best friend. He has shaggy, black hair with bangs that slash across his forehead and cover his right eye and chocolate brown wyes. He wears a green hoodie over a black t-shirt, gray cargo pants, and black skater shoes. Every girl in the school has had a crush on him at some point in time, except for me.

"Did you finish it all?" I asked, closing my locker.

There was a moment of silence.

"Jason..." I started.

"Don't freak out, Miss Smartypants," Jason replied hastily. "I had...other obligations this weekend."

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

Jason has no idea that I am a dragon, so he didn't know that my weekend had been full of finding lost fairies, repairing a magical market booth Spoof had accidentally destroyed, chasing werewolves, meeting a family of evil dragons, and (of course) doing all of the homework that Mrs. Knight had assigned.

"What did you say?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. How much homework did you get done?" I inquired, heading for the cafeteria.

"Two pages," he replied. I saw him wink at a cheerleader as we walked. Once we'd passed the girl and her friends, I heard them all squealing.

"Two pages!" I shouted, feeling ready to punch Jason. "Out of...!"

"Do you think Anna Rockwell would go out with me?" Jason wondered, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Jason, you won't have time to date anyone when you get stuck in detention for the rest of the semester!" I snapped, pushing my way through the closed double doors of the cafeteria. I heard someone give a shout of pain and looked down to see a guy sprawled on the floor. The cafeteria suddenly filled with laughter.

"Hey!" Jason shouted. "It's not funny!"

The laughter faded away.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, trying not to let my face go red. I stuck out my hand to help the boy I'd hit with the door. A shock went through my fingers and up my arm when he grasped my hand. "Are...you okay?"

I hoisted him to his feet, noticing then that he had silvery blonde hair. Green eyes looked down at me and I felt like I was drowning in pools of emerald water. He blinked at me, surprise in his eyes and a sudden redness on his cheeks.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason asked, breaking the strange connection between us.

The boy stepped back. I recognized him as Soren Ruzzo, a guy in the same grade as me, Spoof, and Jason.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, averting his eyes from us. "I...have to go."

He brushed past us and out of the cafeteria.

"Strange guy," Jason commented. "Come on, Angie. Spoof looks like he's getting impatient."

I shook my head to try and clear it before following Jason over to the lunch line.

Jason was right. There was something strange about Soren Ruzzo.

* * *

A teenage boy with silvery blonde hair glanced around the roof of his school. Nobody was around. He turned his face to the sky and waved his right arm back and forth. A few seconds later, a dirt brown dragon landed on the roof beside the teen.

The dragon was covered in dirt brown scales and had a green stomach and chest. His wings were bat-like and extremely leathery. Dark brown spikes ran along his tail, which ended in a large, sharply hooked spike that resembled his dark brown claws.

"Ah, Soren. Comment votre jour a-t-il été?" the dragon wondered.

**Subtitles**: "Ah, Soren. How has your day been?"

"L'habituel," the teen replied, glancing nervously at the door he'd used to access the roof.

**Subtitles:** "The usual."

"Vous regardez… impatient. Quel est le problème?" the dragon said, his brown eyes looking suspiciously at Soren.

**Subtitles:** "You look...anxious. What is the problem?"

"Il n'y a aucun problème, oncle Alain," Soren replied. "Tout est très bien."

**Subtitles:** "There is no problem, Uncle Alain." ; "Everything is fine."

"Vous avez une marque rouge sur votre front," Alain said. "Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dans un combat!"

**Subtitles:** "You have a red mark on your forehead." ; "Do not tell me you were in a fight!"

"Non! Non. Je ne combattais pas. J'ai...eh...couru dans une porte," Soren replied.

**Subtitles:** "No! No. I wasn't fighting. I...uh...ran into a door."

"Très bien. Dites-moi. Comment disparaît-elle votre recherche?" Alain asked impatiently.

**Subtitles:** "Very well. Tell me. How goes your research?"

"Bon. J'ai appris les noms de tous les adolescents dans ma catégorie," Soren replied.

**Subtitles:** "Good. I have learned the names of all the teenagers in my grade."

"Je dirai votre père, puis," Alain said. "Les mortels seront bientôt sous la commande du Rousseaus! Rien ne peut nous arrêter!"

**Subtitles:** "I will tell your father, then." ; "The mortals will soon be under the control of the Rousseaus! Nothing can stop us!"

Soren watched as his uncle flew away.

"Je souhaite que je pourrais arrêter la famille. Mais je ne peux pas décevoir mon père..." Soren whispered.

**Subtitles:** "I wish I could stop the family. But I cannot disappoint my father..."

* * *

I chewed on my lip as we waited for the magic portal to open that would lead us to the Dragon Council's chamber. Spoof was polishing his wand with the hem of his shirt, causing it to send out some yellow sparks.

"Careful, Spoof. You don't want to set a tapestry on fire," I warned.

A grin spread across his face. "Or Calasso's toupe."

"Especially not Calasso's toupe!" I frowned at my best friend. "Calasso and I are distantly related, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Spoof said with a roll of his eyes. "He's your fifteenth cousin sixteen times removed or something like that."

Ehno Calasso is the crankiest of the three Dragon Council members. Every time I've visited, he barely acknowledges me and speaks directly to Aunt Ann instead. Spoof thinks he's got a thing for my Aunt, but the two of them are related. (I know, fifteenth cousins and yada yada isn't that closely related, but it's still gross.)

The other Dragon Council members are Consuela Cortez from Spain and Seamus O'Baffle from Ireland. Aunt Ann told me they were both representatives for their countries while Ehno was never in line to be the Italian dragon. I'm thinking that might be why Ehno is so grumpy all the time.

Anyway, Consuela was the Spanish Dragon for a year until her brother's cancer went into remission. Cancer isn't common in dragons, but he'd gotten the disease before finding out he was a dragon. Once his dragon powers started to develop, Consuela allowed him to take over being the Spanish Dragon.

As for Seamus, he was the Ireland Dragon for quite a few years before becoming part of the Council and handing over the position to his cousin, Temair. Seamus is the most laid-back of the Council members. His attitude is another reason Ehno is always so grumpy.

When the portal was ready, we stepped through and entered into the Dragon Council's chamber. It's dark and gloomy and a bit musty, but it's also a bit homey. Spoof and I followed Aunt Ann toward the long table where the three Dragon Council members were seated.

"Welcome, Annunciata. Welcome, California Dragon," Consuela, the main speaker for the Council, said. "We have heard the news about the Rousseaus. What have you to tell us?"

"What have they done this time?" Ehno demanded. His scraggly, blonde eyebrows were crushed together in a frown.

Aunt Ann bowed to the three Council members. I quickly followed the gesture.

"I went with the California Dragon on a mission to find an allegedly crazed werewolf running rampant in the woods on the outskirts of Raccoon County," Aunt Ann said in her lilting accent. "The werewolf was indeed upset, but not crazed as we had intended. When Angela caught the werewolf, she screamed out that she did not want to be turned into a pet."

"A pet?" Consuela Cortez's brown eyes widened. Her olive skin, always so perfect, was creased with worry lines.

"Yeah," I said. "She said they wanted to turn her into a dog. She was talking pretty wildly, so I didn't really get what she meant."

"We were found by the Rousseaus," Aunt Ann continued. "They expressed their disappointment in losing a 'prized pet.' They mentioned that they had wishes for the California Dragon to join them, but they thought she was too 'angelic' to agree to join them."

"Which they were right about!" I added in. "No way do I want any part in taking over the world!"

"That is troubling news, Annunciata," Ehno Calasso said. It didn't surprise me in the least that he acted as if he hadn't heard me. "They are trying to implore the help of dragons who are dutifully protecting the magical world!"

"That sounds pretty wacko," Seamus O'Baffle said in his Irish accent. "They'd have to be pretty dumb to attempt on allying themselves with any of us."

Ehno clenched his jaws. "What do you think, Consuela?"

"I think that we need to keep an even closer eye on the Rousseaus," Consuela said. "It is obvious they are up to no good."

"I agree! We should get word out to all of the dragons, especially any in the Americas. It is obvious that is where the Rousseaus are residing," Ehno said.

"You may go," Consuela said to us. "Thank you for your report."

Annunciata and I bowed quickly before turning around.

"Is that gonna be enough?" Spoof asked.

I spun around and went to grab Spoof's wrist to pull him along with us, but his words had caught the Council's attention.

"Enough? What do you mean, young sorcerer?" Consuela asked.

"I mean, shouldn't someone be trying to investigate what the Rousseaus are doing around Raccoon County?" Spoof said. "There have to be more reasons for them being there than shopping for a dog and telling Angie she's too good for them."

The three Council members glanced at each other. I could almost see the gears in their heads grinding. The Dragon Council began to whisper to each other quietly.

"Spoof," I said through clenched teeth.

"You are right, young sorcerer," Consuela said. "California Dragon, Angela Serafini, we hereby state that it is your responsibility to figure out what the Rousseaus are doing in Raccoon County."

I bowed. "Of course. I'll do my best."

We headed back home. The moment we were through the portal, I turned to Spoof and shouted,

"SPOOF!"

**End of Episode One**


	3. Episode 2: Stolen Spellbooks

**An American Dragon: Jake Long Fanfiction**

_**California Dragon: Angela Serafini**_

**By: digital devotion**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, but I do own the characters and plots used in this story. Please don't steal any of them.

**Author's Notes:** I forgot to mention this earlier, so I will say it now. Since the characters sometimes use other languages that I do not speak, I am using an Internet translator to translate English into the other languages. (So far, the only languages other than English have been French and Italian.) I know that Internet translators may not be the greatest, but they are the only tool I have to utilize. I apologize if anything was translated incorrectly.

Thank you to YFWE and Riza-san for the reviews. To everyone else...please read and review! I doubt anyone has noticed, but the more reviews there are, the more I happen to write. I get writer's block sometimes, but the moment I read a review I get excited to write for that specific story again! So, please read and review!

**

* * *

******

Episode Two

**Stolen Spellbooks and Broken Brownie Towns**

_È difficile da continuare le mie funzioni come il drago italiano quando sono così nell'amore con Eleanora. Il mio padrone del drago ha cominciato a notare che non sono stato come messo a fuoco ultimamente durante le mie pratiche. Che cosa sono da fare? Se dicessi a Nora che sono un drago, non lo crederebbe mai senza prova. Dirle la metterebbe soltanto nel pericolo, pure. Non posso…_

**Subtitles:** It is difficult to continue my duties as the Italian dragon when I am so in love with Eleanora. My dragon master has begun to notice that I have not been as focused lately during my practices. What am I to do? If I told Nora that I am a dragon, she would never believe me without proof. Telling her would only put her into danger, as well. I cannot...

"Angela! Your great aunt is here!" I heard my mom call up the stairs.

I slammed the book that was in front of me shut. What could Aunt Ann want now? It had been a week since I'd encountered the Rousseaus, and my investigations into where they were hiding had all been dead ends. Could Aunt Ann have finally found something?

Deciding my aunt could wait a few more moments, I ran my hand over the cover of the book I'd been reading. The cover was completely blank, but the third page had its title written in tiny, scrawling Italian: _Il giornale di Giuseppe Serafini_. Translated it meant _The Journal of Guiseppe Serafini_. The book was crammed full of journal entries and sketches of the life of my great-great-great-grandfather from the time he was ten until the year he had died. My own father, Pietro, had given me the book the day I'd found out I was a dragon. I'd grown up learning how to speak and read (but mostly read) Italian, only to find out that had all been so I could read Guiseppe Serafini's journal.

"Angela May! Did you hear me?" my mother shouted.

I sighed and rolled off my bed and onto my feet. Might as well see what my aunt wanted with me today.

"What were you doing up there?" my mother, Carmela, asked me as I walked into the living room.

"Reading," I replied. "What's up, Aunt Ann? Have you found out something about the Rousseaus?"

"No, but a spellbook has been stolen," Aunt Ann replied. "You will need to investigate."

"Just great," I grumbled.

* * *

_She's the one, the one and only_

_California Dragon_

**Scene:** A girl with brown hair framing her face is sitting, her head tucked between her knees. She is leaning against something brown that can't be distinguished. She looks up suddenly, her eyes flashing gold. The view pans out to reveal the tree she is leaning against. A dragon is carved out in the tree trunk and it flashes gold.

_She won't stop, 'til she's done_

_California Dragon!_

**Scene:** The brunette girl is shown running down a dark street with a brunette boy and a black cat running along beside her. Behind them is a charging group of mountain trolls.

_Gonna use her dragon powers_

_to make it to the top_

_She's the California Dragon_

_Dragon flight and dragon fire_

**Scene:** The brunette girl is seen as a white dragon, flying across the sky. She flies over some centaurs, who wave at her as she is flying overhead. The dragon begins to fly in a spiral pattern in the air and bursts through a cloud. the view closes in on her face as blue fire bursts from her mouth.

_From Sacramento to L.A._

_Watchful eyes are here to stay_

_On her way as quick as she can_

_:crash:_

_"Angela May!"_

_"Sorry, mom!"_

**Scene:** The brunette's green dragon eyes appear in a view of darkness. The eyes blink a few times before the darkness goes away to reveal, after another blink, the human girl. Another view shows the dragon flying through the air holding the brunette boy she was running with earlier. The view changes to her rushing through a house trying to get a backpack onto her shoulders. The bag knocks something off a table and it crashes to the ground.

_She's the California Dragon_

_Dragon teeth and dragon ears_

_the magic world's, got nothin' to fear_

_with the one, the one and only_

_California Dragon_

**Scene:** A view shows the girl as her mouth and ears become a dragon mouth and ears. View changes to her flying over a bunch of leprechauns, goblins, mermaids, centaurs, fairies, unicorns, and other magical creatures.

_"Time for the dragon!"_

**Scene:** The girl is engulfed in a screen of silvery smoke. Shows her arms and legs becoming dragon arms and legs and a tail and wings sprout.

_Watch out Cali_

_here she comes_

_to save the day!_

_"Oh, yeah!"_

**Scene:** Shows the girl standing with the brunette boy from earlier, and another boy with black hair that cuts jaggedly across his face. Behind them is darkness with evil, shadowy figures blinking at them. The girl holds up her left fist and shouts.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually came!"

My hand was pumped enthusiastically by the witch in front of me. She was fairly tanned and wore an extravagant, navy blue gown that touched the ground and hid her feet. A silver belt that had silver stars dangling from it was clipped around her waist. Her hair was a dark brown, but lighter than mine, and she had pleasant blue eyes.

"Angela, this is Matilda Gluck," Aunt Ann said. "Matilda, this is Angela Serafini."

"The California Dragon," Matilda said with an even wider smile. "I simply cannot believe you came! I thought you would have more important things to attend to!"

"Everything is important," Aunt Ann replied. "Will you please show us where your spellbook was located?"

There was a funny tinkling sound behind us. I heard Spoof say, "Oops..."

I turned around to find Spoof standing next to a glass case with tons of glass trinkets in front of it. There was a sign standing in the middle of the surface that read _Do Not Touch_. One of the glass figures beside Spoof's hand had broken into thousands of tiny shards.

"Spoof!" I said, grinding my teeth together.

Matilda laughed in an airy, sort of annoying, way. "Do not worry, California Dragon! Touch it again, boy!"

I wanted to tell her, "My name is Angela!", but I was interested in the glass figure Spoof had broken.

Spoof gave a shrug and poked at the figure again. The tiny shards tinkled again and the figure, which was that of a centaur rearing up onto its hind horse legs, put itself back together. "Way cool!" Spoof said.

"Those are trick glass figures," Matilda said with her large smile plastered on her face. "Guests often break such valuables and have to replace the figure they broke. This way, the hosts can have a big laugh when their guests think they've broken something important."

_I don't think that's very funny_, I thought to myself.

"The stolen spellbook, Matilda," Aunt Ann said in a gentle tone.

"Oh! Yes. It was kept back this way," Matilda said.

The witch led us through her shop, full of knickknacks of all sorts, from crystal globes to feathered hats, and into a room in the back full of books. There were multiple pedestals similar to music note stands around the room with open books on them. One of the pedestals was empty.

"It was one of my favorite spellbooks. _One Thousand and One Ways to Entrance A Man_ by the lovely Miss Swansinmarsh!" Matilda said with a sigh. She clamped her hands in front of her chest and gave another huge sigh. Talk about a drama witch. "I've read that spellbook so many times I've nearly memorized all of the potion recipes."

"When did you last see it?" Aunt Ann questioned. "And were any other books taken?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Matilda replied. "I was closing the shop for the night. I always check every room to make sure everything is in the right place. None of my other books are missing."

"Was everything in the right place?" Aunt Ann said. I noticed she was scanning the room with her eyes. I began to do the same, though I was more interested in what Matilda was saying.

"Yes, everything was exactly the way it should be," Matilda said. "The crystal globes were all polished and shiny. The hats were stacked and hung in the easiest way for my customers to see them all. The figures were all sitting the way they'd been set down last. The..."

"What about the books?" Aunt Ann interrupted.

"The books were all settled on their shelves and pedestals," Matilda said. "Nothing was out of its place."

"Was there anything unusual at all? Did you see anything or anyone outside of the shop after you locked up?" Aunt Ann had stopped looking around the room.

"There was someone standing outside my shop," Matilda said. "Lisa, one of my regular customers. She asked me when I would be open this morning. I told her, ten...the same as every Saturday morning."

"Did she leave the front of the shop before you or after you?" Aunt Ann wondered, her thin eyebrows wrinkled together.

"Before," Matilda asked. "She asked her question and went on her way."

"That doesn't sound that suspicious," I said.

"Wouldn't a regular customer know when the shop was regularly open?" Spoof asked from where he was standing in the corner.

"That would make sense," Aunt Ann said in agreement. "Were there any unusual customers in your shop yesterday, Matilda?"

The witch pressed an index finger to her lips as she thought. "Now that I think about it, there was a man in here early yesterday. He wore the saddest gray suit I've ever seen. I remember him because he wore an atrocious red tie with the suit. He asked me what time I was closing. I told him at nine, the same as every weekday night."

I saw Aunt Ann's face turn into a scowl. "Thank you, Matilda. Would you mind letting us poke around in here, privately? We may find some clues as to who stole the spellbook."

Matilda nodded and quickly headed back to the front of her shop.

"What is it, Aunt Ann?" I demanded.

"I had seriously hoped it wasn't who I thought it was, but Matilda's description of the man in the gray suit and red tie fits Audric Rousseau exactly," Aunt Ann replied. "His wife, Melisande, is a witch. It may have been her idea to steal the spellbook."

"Why would a witch who is trying to take over the world steal a copy of _One Thousand and One Ways to Entrance A Man_?" I asked skeptically. "That doesn't sound like the..."

There was a loud crash. Spoof gave a yelp. Aunt Ann and I turned to see Spoof with a load of books on his feet. Matilda came rushing into the room, her cheeks red with anxiety.

"My books!" the witch cried out. "Move! Move!"

Spoof leaped back, looking sheepishly at us. "My bad. I tried to pull out one of the books and the whole shelf of books came down."

"Four. Five. Six?" Matilda gave a sudden gasp. "A book is missing!"

"Say what?" Spoof said, looking down at Matilda as if she was crazy. "There was seven books on the shelf when I was trying to pull one off."

"Thief!" Matilda screeched, pointing a finger at Spoof. "Reveal the book you have stolen, thief!"

"Matilda!" Aunt Ann shouted. "Calm yourself! Mr. St. Clair has not taken anything from the shop."

"Then where is my seventh copy of _Accidental Spells: How To Make It Look Like An Accident_ by the dastardly Jon Von Hurricane? I keep seven copies of every book at all times!" Matilda screeched.

"Accidental Spells?" Spoof asked with a laugh. "I don't need that book. I cause accidents without even trying."

"Matilda, perhaps whoever stole _One Thousand and One Ways to Entrance A Man_ also stole a copy of _Accidental Spells_," Aunt Ann suggested. "I believe that the stolen _One Thousand Ways_ was only to distract you from the fact that a more important book was stolen."

"How is _Accidental Spells: How To Make It Look Like An Accident_ by the dastardly Jon Von Hurricane more important than _One Thousand and One Ways to Entrance A Man_ by the lovely Miss Swansinmarsh?" Matilda demanded to know. "I checked my inventory after I found a copy of _One Thousand and One Ways to Entrance A Man_ by the lovely Miss Swansinmarsh missing! I had all seven copies of _Accidental Spells: How To Make It Look Like An Accident_ by the dastardly Jon Von Hurricane!"

"Perhaps it was simply an illusion," Aunt Ann said thoughtfully. "Whoever stole the two spellbooks was obviously someone who would know how to use them. Thieves do not often steal a spellbook unless they can use it themselves."

Matilda began to shove the copies of _Accidental Spells: How To Make It Look Like An Accident_ onto the shelf Spoof had pulled them from. "Then you must find them and see that they never use a spellbook again!"

"We will try our best, Matilda," Aunt Ann said. "I do not think we can gain any more knowledge today, Matilda. We will be on our way."

"Will you keep me updated?" Matilda asked, getting to her feet. "With only six copies of _One Thousand and One Ways to Entrance A Man_ by the lovely Miss Swansinmarsh and _Accidental Spells: How To Make It Look Like An Accident_ by the dastardly Jon Von Hurricane, I am not as protected from the evils of thieves and taxes!"

"Why don't you just get more copies?" Spoof asked.

Matilda snorted at him. "You doubt my superstitious ways! I do not need to explain my ways to one who will not believe them!"

"We'll be going now," Aunt Ann said hurriedly, gesturing for me and Spoof to head out.

"Come on, Mr. Spoof-tastic," I said.

We headed out of the shop with Aunt Ann right behind us.

"Did you _have_ to knock those books off the shelf?" I asked Spoof.

"Hey, if I hadn't done that, we'd never have realized there was another, more important book missing!" Spoof retorted. He grinned. "The Spoof has done it again!"

"Why don't I find that surprising?" I sighed.

* * *

"Hi, Amy! Ready for some studying?"

Amy Baker walked into our house. Amy is one of my other friends at school. We usually study for tests and things together since we have most of our classes with each other. Amy has blonde hair she usually keeps in a ponytail and pretty, blue eyes. She usually wears a white t-shirt with plain, blue jeans. I've never seen her without a couple of books in her arms and her light brown backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Yeah," Amy replied in her quiet, complacent way. "What do you want to start with first? Mrs. Knight's homework or Mr. Petersen's review sheet?"

"Mrs. Knight's homework," I replied. "So we can get it all out of the way."

"Okay," Amy replied.

We headed into the living room, where we usually sit on couch pillows and do our homework on opposite ends of the large coffee table in front of the couch.

My mom was sitting in the reclining chair in the corner of our living room, reading. She looked up at us. "Hello, Amy. How has school been?"

"Great, Mrs. Serafini," Amy replied.

"Would you kids like a snack?" my mom asked. "We have celery and peanut butter."

"That'd be great, mom," I said. "Thanks."

"Can I have a glass of milk, too, Mrs. Serafini?" Amy asked.

"Of course," my mom replied. "I'll go get it ready right now. It's easier to think when you've got a full stomach!"

My mom usually gets us snacks whenever Amy comes over to do homework and study. We don't go to Amy's house very often because her father is rarely home. My parents don't like me being anywhere without parental supervision, even though I'm sixteen.

"Did you get the answer to question five on the Hamlet packet?" I asked Amy as we settled onto our pillows.

"I believe so," Amy replied.

My mom came in five minutes later with the celery, peanut butter, and glasses of milk.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Serafini," Amy added quietly.

"You're very welcome," my mom replied before returning to her chair to continue reading.

Amy and I had been working for half an hour when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," my mom said.

"I think this one is mitosis," I said, pointing at an illustration on the review sheet for Mr. Petersen's science class.

"It's mitosis," Amy agreed, comparing the illustration to the one in our book.

We were scribbling down our answers when my mom poked her head into the room from the kitchen. Her forehead was wrinkled slightly in worry.

"Angela, your great aunt is on the phone."

Uh oh.

"Be right back," I told Amy.

I took the phone from my mom, who stayed in the kitchen with me to listen to my half of the conversation. I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Willow, riduca fuori di là! Soltanto state rendendoli più arrabbiati!" I heard my aunt say just as there was a crash in the background. I could hear tiny, high pitched shouts as well.

**Subtitles:** "Willow, get down off of there! You're only making them angrier!"

"Aunt Ann?" I said, panicked. My aunt doesn't usually revert back to speaking Italian unless she is very emotional.

"Angela! Lo abbiamo bisogno immediatamente sopra alla mia casa! Là è un mazzo di brownies qui chiedendo voi!"

**Subtitles:** "We need you over at my house immediately! There are a bunch of brownies here asking for you!"

"It sounds like they're tearing apart your house!" I gasped.

"That's because they are!" Aunt Ann replied. "Fretta!"

**Subtitles: **"Hurry!"

The line went dead. I handed the phone back to my mom.

"What's going on? Annunciata sounded stressed," my mom said.

"She needs my help," I said. "I hope Amy doesn't mind. This is the third time this month I've ditched out on her while we've been doing homework."

"She'll understand, honey," my mom said.

I sighed and headed out into the living room. "That was my great aunt and..."

"She needs you for an emergency," Amy said. I realized her stuff was already put away. Had she guessed as soon as mom said it was my great aunt that I would be leaving? That made me feel even more guilty.

"I'm really, really sorry," I told Amy. "My great aunt is old and, you know, she often needs help..."

"It's okay, Angela," Amy replied. "I totally understand. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," I told her.

After Angela left, I headed upstairs to grab my cell phone. I realized I had six missed calls from Aunt Ann. Oops.

I quickly dialed in Spoof's cell phone number, which I could punch in faster than having to search for it in my list of phone numbers.

"Hello!" Spoof said after two rings. "What's up, Angie?"

"A bunch of brownies are attacking Aunt Ann's house," I replied.

"Meet you there!" Spoof said before the line went dead.

I shoved my phone in my pocket. Since I was alone, I decided I didn't have to say my usual saying when I became a dragon.

Silver smoke floated around me as I morphed. My fingernails became claws, my ears became pointed and traveled up my head, a tail sprouted out behind me, and leathery wings sprung from my shoulders.

I stretched out my wings quickly before slamming open my window. I peered out to make sure no one was around to see me. Once the coast was clear, I shoved myself out of my bedroom window and flapped my way into the air.

Raccoon County is sort of a large city, similar to Las Vegas or L.A. There are mostly sky scrapers, but there are also residential districts similar to those in countryside towns. The city used to be small and more like a town. Back then it had simply been called Raccoon City. But it grew over the years and merged with a nearby town called Trout and city officials renamed the place Raccoon County. (People still joke around saying that Racoon City ate Trout.)

I flew across town to where my aunt lives in another residential area. After making sure I hadn't been spotted, I morphed back into my human form and walked to my great aunt's house. Spoof was already waiting on the sidewalk outside the house. His house is closer to Aunt Ann's.

"I hope Aunt Ann's okay," I said as we headed up the walkway.

We could hear the chatter and crashes coming from the house the closer we got. What in the world were the brownies so upset about? I knocked on the door, which swung open to reveal an angry looking Aunt Annunciata.

"Come in, quickly," Aunt Ann said, ushering us inside.

We entered the house to see it in ruins. The brownies had torn apart pillows, causing pillow stuffing to spill out everywhere; knocked over chairs; tossed knickknacks from shelves; ripped pages from books.

"What's going on here?" I shouted over the noise. I saw Willow hiding on the top of a very tall bookshelf.

"The California Dragon!" a brownie shouted.

The rest started shouting, "The California Dragon!" I watched as they stopped their destruction and began to gather in front of me.

"What are you doing destroying my great aunt's house?" I demanded the tiny people, who were all staring up at me with frightened faces.

"Our homes were destroyed!" a brownie, who was taller than the others, said. "By a black dragon!"

"What?" I stared.

Aunt Ann shook her head. "A black dragon? Was it the Dark Dragon?"

"No! No! He was not the Dark Dragon!" the brownie said in his squeaky voice. "He was small. A young dragon."

"He was not fully black! Dark gray, I would say!" another brownie stated.

The brownies all started shouting about what they had thought the dragon that had attacked them looked like.

I looked at Aunt Ann. "Could it have been the Rousseaus?"

"It's highly likely," she replied. "You must ask them to speak one at a time, Angela. They refuse to listen to me."

"Hey! Yo, brownies!" Spoof shouted. "Why don't cha ya'll stop talking at one time so we can hear you? You're giving me a headache!"

The brownies stopped talking and stared at him.

"That's better," Spoof said. "They're all yours, Angela."

"Uh...thanks," I said. I shook my head slightly to get myself to focus. "Okay, so a dragon with black or dark gray scales attacked your homes. When did that happen?"

"This morning!" the tall brownie exclaimed.

"He's still there, too!" another brownie shouted. "He told us to get the California dragon, or he'd eat us for breakfast!"

"Okay, well..." I paused and looked around the tattered house. "You can fix my great aunt's house up first. Then you can take me to your homes."

"Thank you! Oh, thank you! We will forever be in your dept, California Dragon!" the tall brownie said.

I wanted to tell him, "My name is Angela!", but the brownies were already fixing up my aunt's house.

Why couldn't anyone ever call me by my name?

* * *

"There he is!" the tall brownie, who was riding on my head, shouted.

We were flying over Little Mouse Woods, a forest to the north of Raccoon County. (Yeah, most of the stuff around here is named after animals.) I looked down to see a bunch of tiny wooden huts squashed flat. Standing at the edge of the brownie town was a slender, dark gray dragon with a silver stomach. He had black spikes from his neck to his tail, which ended in a three-pointed, fan-like spade. A single horn came out of the bridge of his nose and curled up over his forehead. Jet black hair sprouted from his head, from where his pointed ears poked out. He didn't look much older than me.

He looked up at me with leafy green eyes. A triumphant grin spread across his face. "Well, well, well!" he said. "If it isn't the California Dragon!"

I swooped down and let go of Spoof's armpits before landing behind him. Spoof quickly got out of the way as Aunt Ann landed with Willow in her arms. Willow jumped down and sat down beside Spoof's feet.

"Who are you?" I asked. I glanced around to see if he was with anyone, but he was alone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed.

"Uh, yeah, she would. I think that's why she just asked you who you are," Spoof said.

The young dragon looked at Spoof confusedly. He shook his head before composing himself. "All you need to know is that I'm your enemy and you'll be seeing a lot more of me as I continue to grow stronger!"

"Why did you crush the brownie town?" Spoof asked. "That seems like a pretty stupid choice for a first timer. Wouldn't you rather attack Kronos Bazaar? More people would hear about you that way."

"Spoof, don't give him ideas!" I hissed.

"I think he already did," the dark gray dragon said with a laugh.

I really hoped he wasn't being serious. Kronos Bazaar is the main magical area near Raccoon County. It's got tons of booths and shops for magical purposes. Matilda's shop, Gluck's Shop of Magical Goodies, was actually located in Kronos Bazaar. If this dragon attacked there, everyone would hear about it.

"Well, I'll be on my way now!" the dragon said. His winged opened up. "On second thought, if I fly away, you'll be able to follow me!" He tugged at a pouch dangling from a brown leather belt around his waist I hadn't noticed before. A second later, he upended the pouch and dumped out some strange spheres. There was a crackling sound and a plume of blue smoke shot up and around the dragon. He disappeared with an evil cackle.

"Who in the world was that?" I asked.

"Dark Dragon Junior?" Spoof suggested.

I hit him upside the head with my tail.

"Ow!"

**End of Episode Two**


End file.
